Envy's Vine
by AmericanDiva
Summary: What happens when a 2 year marriage between Harry and Hermione goes wrong? one word: cheating. A new story! Romance between hermione and Draco...
1. A new light

Hermione sat there drinking her coffee. She had it all : the money, the clothes, the looks, and the famous husband. But one thing was lacking, the passion of her marriage with Harry. It has only been 2 years of their marriage and it had gone poof. No more good night kisses or the warm welcomes. She has to face that her marriage was as dull as a rock.

Today was Valentine's Day and she glanced enviously at the other couples who seemed to be in heaven. Harry had work today and apparently is extremely "sorry". As she looked around a familiar head caught her eye. It was Draco Malfoy and boy did he look good. Blond hair that flows just at his eyes, muscular body, and a hot butt. :P

He glanced over at her and she suddenly felt a huge surge of physical attraction.

Why was she feeling this? It can't be she thought. Draco was her despised enemy and now she thought he was hot? She grabbed her leather bag by Chanel and walked out.

Draco's eyes lingered after Hermione's body as she strode out. Her low rise jeans hugged her figure as her hip swayed. Damn, he thought, since when was she that hot? The mudblood he remembered was beaver toothed and bushy hair. It was a complete transformation : Delicate face with huge honey eyes and juicy red lips, soft gently wavy hair flowing behind her back and a body that all women would kill for.

One mocha vanilla latte with extra froth! Said the waiter. Draco sighed and sipped away…


	2. The night out

She sat there sobbing her eyes out as her friends tried to calm her down.

Har…r..y…

sobs

An…i…go….t…

gasp

in…to…fi…ght…

hiccups

Her friends looked each other with dark glances.

"Girl, you need a night out!" said one of her friends.

Hermione looked up and thought about it. If he was going to be like that then fine. There is so much more to life then waiting for your husband to get over himself, she thought.

She nodded and smiled.

The night club was jam packed. With the music booming so loudly you could hardly hear. Hermione felt at ease. She sat down and ordered a martini. She was wearing a super short black mini dress designed by Marc Jacobs.

"Keep the drinks coming."

" SHIT!" as a girl crashed into him.

Draco was pissed. Watch it mudblood, he said

The girl looked up and he realized it was Hermione. Her hair was al over the place, she was giggling with drunk breath. An intimated attraction immediately grew between them and he said you alright?

Hermione's eyesight was blurry but she didn't care. She grabbed the blonde headed figure and said lets dance. She ran her hand across his arm and she grinded up against him. He moaned with pleasure.

_Chris Brown's Run It_

_Girl you feel right  
Make me feel like...I wanna do a little somethin  
Ain't no thing let you do it fo sho  
Girl the way that your wearin them jeans is turnin me on  
I'm the hottest thing thats in these streets so baby won't you rock me..._

As Hermione continued to grind up against the blonde headed figure, she heard a familiar voice.

"Honey?"

"OH! Shit!" She thought

She turned around and froze.

It was HARRY.


	3. the fight

With is 2 large green eyes, Harry stared at her, his eyes were full of hurt and anger.

"Why are you dancing with HIM?"

Hermione stood there as her stomach grew tighter and tighter. She saw as the two men stared at each other menacingly. As she opened her mouth to say something…. she screamed instead. Harry had thrown himself onto Draco and a raging fight has started. Draco used his wand and blasted Harry across the room.

"NO!" she screamed

She yelled at him, "Why the hell did you do that!"

She ran across the room to see if he was okay.

Draco stood there with his eyes as cold as the ice was bewildered and confused. He had though Hermione has feelings for him. He swiftly disappeared from the night club in pain.

Harry fluttered his eyes open and saw the sweet face of Hermione watching him.

His throat felt cold as she talked to him.

"Go away…"

Instantly Hermione fell silent.

Moments later she said, "I'm sorry… It won't happen again."

Harry forgave her like always.

She said it would never happen again.

His eyes grew cold and didn't believe her.

Out of the corner of his eye he saw a blond headed figure walk past.


	4. As he forgave her

Hermione walked down the beach and felt the sand creep around her toes. She sighed; she had totally caused a huge rip in her marriage.

Now what was she going to do?

She couldn't help that she felt an intimate attraction towards Malfoy but she knew it was wrong. Loyalty is the key to a successful marriage as her mother always said. But was it really her fault that Harry was extremely dull now?

Like usual the blonde hottie caught hottie caught her attention. Her heart lurched as he flirted with another woman. Draco caught her staring and immediately his eyes turned into 2 pairs of dark holes. Hermione whimpered.

With a sudden flash of light she was surfaced to reality again. A crowd of wizard paparazzi had circled around her asking:

"How do you feel being responsible fore the injury of one of our most beloved heroes?"

"Is it true you had an affair?"

"What do you have to say to our readers?"

"Are you aware that you're much hated now?"

Hermione grimaced and covered her ears and ran out. It seemed like everyone was against her, staring with vicious glances. She dove under a dock and sat there as tears ran down her face.

Draco on the other hand had come after her. Feeling an unusual amount of pity to his usually selfish self was very strange. He couldn't help but comfort her. They sat laid there for several minutes until they heard the paparazzi move away. She smiled at him (thank you kind of way) and he ran his hand down her cheek and pushed a lock of hair behind her ears. She leaned in and kissed him on the cheek.

As they go out there stood Harry smiling with a batch of her favorite flowers: lavender, roses, and jasmine. His smiled dropped when he saw Draco come out behind her. Hermione stood there with her mouth open, ready to explain, but by then Harry had thrown the flowers onto the ground and stomped away.

Hermione felt so sick that her legs felt stuck to the ground. Both Draco and Hermione stood there frozen as the paparazzi's cameras clicked away.


	5. Memories

Harry walked away with his throat throbbing and was almost near tears.

_Avril Lavigne's Don't tell me plays:_

_You held my hand and walked me home, I know  
Why you gave me that kiss it was something like this it made me go ooh ohh  
You wiped my tears, got rid of all my fears, why did you have to go?  
Guess it wasn't enough to take up some of my love  
Guys are so hard to trust  
Did I not tell you that I'm not like that girl?  
The one who gives it all away, yeah_

_Did you think that I was gonna give it up to you, this time?  
Did you think that it was somethin I was gonna do and cry?  
Don't try to tell me what to do,  
Dont try to tell me what to say,  
You're better off that way_

_Don't think that your charm and the fact that your arm is now around my neck  
Will get you in my pants I'll have to kick your ass and make you never forget  
I'm gonna ask you to stop, thought I liked you a lot, but I'm really upset  
Get out of my head get off of my bed yeah thats what I said  
Did I not tell you that I'm not like that girl, the one who, throws it all away_

_This guilt trip that you put me on won't, mess me up I've done no wrong  
Any thoughts of you and me have gone away_

_Better off that way  
I'm better off alone anyway…_

As he was walking he bumped into a red headed figure.

"Sorry," he muttered and just as he was about to walk away. The figure said, "Harry?" He immediately turned around and said, "Ginny? … What are you doing here?" "I got a break and decided to comeback to London to hang with you guys," replied Ginny. When she saw the look on his face and murmured, "Things aren't going really well are they?" He grimaced. "Where are you staying?" he asked. "At the Marriot hotel? Wanna come over and talk?" He nodded.

* * *

Ginny grimaced when she heard the problem. She couldn't believe her ears that Hermione would do that. She felt a huge feeling of pity as she watched him talk. "Poor Harry," she thought. Ginny also felt a stab of anger towards Hermione. Didn't she know that Harry was a great guy and that any girl will be lucky to have him. Memories suddenly came rushing towards her. She remembered when she first met him, how they dated for awhile, and how she was grief stricken when Harry married Hermione instead of her.

She looked up and realized that Harry was staring at her. Without a word Harry leaned in kissed her. Their kiss was deep and heart stopping. They were soon in a passionate embrace. Harry pushed her onto the bed and began taking off her clothes…


	6. Jealousy

Hermione sat there by the stairs all night waiting for Harry to come home. She heard the door open and she rushed out to him.

"Where have you been?"

He just brushed past her and said, "No where." She followed him and said, "Are you okay." Still giving her the cold shoulder she decided to straighten things up. "I didn't do anything with him." "Right…" replied Harry and as he changed into new clothes she felt really hurt. He had obviously did something and didn't want to tell him. As he was washing his face she came up behind him and wrapped her arms around him. Harry's throat went dry again, and he wanted to forgive her but kept ignoring her. She let go when he was done and watched him walk out.

Hermione knew something was wrong and she examined his clothes. There, printed on his white shirt was lipstick on it. It just so happened to be the very color that Ginny wears all the time.

* * *

She knocked on the door and waited as Ginny answered. They met face to face as she went in her hotel suite. There was a silence as Ginny bit her nails. Hermione walked around and faced her again. "I know what you and Harry did."

Ginny froze and faced towards Hermione. They both stare at each other for a couple of minutes until Hermione piped up:

"I can't believe you did that! He's my husband not yours. I mean I know you like him but you shouldn't have done that."

Then Ginny snorted and said, "Well it's not like he's very happy with you."

Hermione wanted to slap her but all she said was, "How dare you!"

"How dare I? Oh, that's rich when you go having an affair with another guy!"

"I didn't have an affair… I just loosened up that night…"

Ginny smirked and Hermione gave her a cold glare.

"You stay away from him. If I catch you with my husband again you'll get a one way ticket back to New York."

Ginny walked up to Hermione and with one swift punch she knocked the lights out of Hermione. She looked at Hermione's unconscious body and said,

"He's mine bitch and he won't slip away from my grasp again."


End file.
